CRASH!
by Mikaela Williams
Summary: AU/Mereka bahkan tidak sempat berteriak saat kendaraan mereka bertemu. CRASH! Dengan keras/Just read and leave review. Thanks/


**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's**

**It is Mikaela Williams's**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**CRASH!**

Dunia selalu memuakan jika kau mempunyai seorang ayah yang menuntut kesempurnaan. Ia menyuruhmu agar selalu meraih peringkat nomor satu di kelas. Selalu bersikap sopan di setiap waktu. Harus disiplin, rajin, tidak boleh ini dan itu. Bahkan sama sekali tidak mengizinkanmu bermain _PB,_ karena ia berfikir jika waktumu bisa kau gunakan untuk belajar.

Semua begitu memuakan.

Hanya malam ini pemuda itu ingin bebas. Ingin menjadi lelaki yang sebenarnya. Ingin _hang out _bersama teman-teman. Menonton sepak bola sejadi-jadinya. Bermain _game_ sampai tamat, dan kalau perlu nonton bokep.

Dia hanya ingin kehidupan normal.

Dia tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi besok pagi saat mendapati motor Itachi-_nii_ sudah tidak ada di garasi lagi sementara pemiliknya masih di rumah. Dia juga kakak yang menyebalkan. Pandai sekali mendapat perhatian ayah. Dia akui kakaknya memang pintar dan bahkan sudah lulus SMA di usia lima belas. Tapi ayah mereka tidak tahu ia seperti apa. Dia pernah melihatnya mabuk bersama dengan seorang wanita berambut biru.

Sasuke –pemuda itu- tahu Itachi-_nii_ juga muak dengan sikap ayah.

Suara musik yang _DJ_ alunkan membuatnya melayang. Dia hanya terdiam di meja depan bertender dan memilih untuk meminum segelas _lemoncello._ Hanya ingin melepaskan semua beban yang ayahnya sandarkan di pundaknya saat ini. Memejamkan mata di tengah-tengah cahaya yang sangat minim. Sesekali cahaya seperti kilat menerpanya, namun ia tidak peduli.

"Satu gelas lagi," ucapnya pada bartender di depannya yang sedang beratraksi.

"Anda sanggup, Tuan? Ini sudah gelas yang ketujuh," kata bartender itu dengan nada khawatir sekaligus menantang. Sasuke menghentakkan gelas ke meja dengan kasar.

"Siapkan saja!"

"Baik, Tuan," katanya sambil mengucurkan minuman surga itu. Pemuda raven itu meraihnya dengan nafsu dan meneguknya sekali teguk. Kemudian dia menelengkupkan kepalanya ke meja.

Pusing perlahan melandanya. Ia memijit pelipisnya sendiri dan menaruh uang di meja. Ia memainkan kunci motornya dan beranjak keluar. Sepertinya ia harus ke apartemen Naruto. Sudah ada teman-teman yang lain juga di sana. Akan ada _party _di sana. Tentu saja dengan beberapa teman perempuan juga.

Ia mengendara. Tak peduli ia masih terserang _hangover_.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sakura menampar lelaki itu dengan keras. Mata hijaunya berkilat-kilat marah. Rambut merah mudanya kusut karena ia remas-remas sendiri.

"Ini sudah berakhir!" teriaknya pada pemuda berambut merah tanpa alis itu. Ia melepaskan cincin yang selamai ini telah ia jaga dan selalu melingkari jari manis tangan kanannya. Ia meraih tangan Gaara, kekasih-maksudnya, mantan kekasih, dan menyerahkan cincin itu.

"Sakura, aku bisa jelaskan!" Gaara mencoba meraih tangan itu namun tangan sehalus porselen itu menepisnya kasar.

"Kau benar-benar sudah mengkhianatiku, Gaara. Kau melakukan itu dengan gadis itu. Tunggu, sepertinya ia sudah bukan gadis lagi," sungut Sakura sambil mencoba tertawa di tengah kekecewaan yang luar biasa. Ia melirik seorang gadis yang masih tertidur di ranjang kekasihnya di apartemen Gaara itu. "Kau menjijikan!"

"Itu karena kau benar-benar membosankan. Kau selalu menolakku setiap aku memintamu melakukan hal _itu_," dengus Gaara mulai ikutan kesal.

"Itu karena memang belum boleh!" Sakura berteriak keras, hingga membuat gadis di dalam kamar sana terusik, namun Sakura tidak peduli sama sekali. Ia meremas jaket hitam sepanjang lututnya sambil menahan tangis.

"Hah, kau tidak perlu merasa sok suci, Sa-"

PLAK!

Satu tamparan mendarat lagi di pipi pemuda itu. Ia marah dan memutuskan untuk menguatkan hatinya agar tidak menangisi lelaki sialan ini.

"Terimakasih selama ini sudah bersamaku, Gaara!" dengus Sakura tanpa ada lagi sufik _kun_. Ia beranjak dengan cepat menuju luar apartemen untuk menuju mobilnya. Setelah sampai, ia menghepaskan punggungnya ke punggung kursi mobil dan menghela nafas seraya menengadahkan kepala agar air mata tidak mengalir.

Sakura tahu, cinta tidak pernah ada yang abadi.

Padahal ia pikir Gaara berbeda. Gaara lelaki yang memandang dirinya apa adanya. Lelaki yang mengayomi dan selalu ada untuknya. Lelaki yang setia.

Sepertinya sekarang ia harus menarik semua kata-katanya.

Ia sama saja dengan lelaki di luar sana yang brengsek. Senang mempermainkan wanita. Mencintai dengan pamrih. Mendekatinya hanya karena menginginkan tubuhnya.

Kenapa ia baru sadar jika Gaara seperti itu? Sudah berkali-kali Gaara meminta melakukan hal itu namun selalu ia tepis. Seharusnya ia tahu jika Gaara itu mesum dan sialan.

Ternyata kau sama saja dengan ayah, gumam Sakura dalam hati. Teringat kembali dirinya kepada sosok ayahnya yang sama sekali tidak bisa dijadikan contoh. Ayah yang selalu pulang malam. Menyiksa raga dan batin ibunya. Membuat ibunya menangis. Membuat Sakura berfikir bahwa di dunia ini tidak ada cinta yang abadi. Cinta hanyalah omong kosong. Dan saat kecil, Sakura berjanji ia tak akan pernah menjalin cinta dengan lelaki manapun.

Namun semenjak bertemu Gaara, semua pandangan hidup Sakura terhadap lelaki berubah. Gaara berbeda. Ia mengira dulu Gaara mencintainya dengan tulus tanpa memandang kisah kelam masa lalunya. Mengentasnya dari pendangan kelam terhadap cinta dan menyuguhinya kisah cinta yang indah bersama.

Tapi sekali lagi. Cinta abadi itu tidak ada.

Ia menghela nafas lalu melirik jok belakang seraya melempar tasnya. Saat itu matanya mengkerut melihat sebuah botol terbungkus kertas. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk meraih benda itu. Sebuah botol minuman keras.

"Siapa yang menaruh ini?" gumamnya pelan sambil membuka botolnya. Seumur hidup ia tidak pernah meminum minuman keras. Ia mengernyitkan hidung. Baunya menyengat.

Ia lalu berfikir mungkin Ino yang meninggalkan ini kemarin karena kemarin Ino meminjam mobilnya. Sudah bukan aneh lagi Ino berlaku seperti itu. Ino memang sedikit liar dan penakluk berbagai macam lelaki. Ino juga tidak jarang sering mabuk-mabukkan.

Sakura menghela nafas lagi. Sepertinya ia ingin mencicipinya sedikit. _Well_, ia sedang depresi sekarang, jadi apa salahnya meneguknya barang seteguk dua teguk.

GLEK GLEK.

Sakura tidak tahu jika daya tahan tubuhnya terhadap minuman keras sangat lemah. Hanya beberapa teguk saja pandangan matanya sudah berkunang-kunang. Ia beberapa kali cegukan dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri sambil mengumpat-umpat. Perlahan ia memutar kunci mobil dan bersiap menjalankan mobil.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Motor besar itu sedikit oleng. Pemiliknya sepertinya tidak terlalu fokus dalam mengendarai. _Earphone_ di telinganya yang memperdengarkan lagu _hard rock_ semakin membuatnya tidak peduli akan keselamatan dirinya sendiri.

Mobil sedan hitam itu dikendarai dengan cepat. Pemiliknya sangat senang dengan sensasi mabuk yang baru kali ini pernah ia rasakan. Musik kontemporer sedikit beraroma disko yang menghentak membuat kepalanya bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri. Matanya sesekali terpejam sambil tersenyum tidak jelas.

Di atas jembatan kedua kendaraan itu bertemu. Kedua pemilik kendaraan itu bahkan tidak sempat berteriak saat ban depan motor besar dan bagian depan mobil itu saling bertemu.

_CRASH!_

Dengan keras.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**FIN**

Kecelakaan adalah pembunuh no. 1 di dunia. Dan sepertiganya di sebabkan oleh faktor alkohol.


End file.
